Chapter 14------The Men Behind the Masks------Whatever Dreams May Come
by vsvigalante
Summary: My account was screwed up by me when I could not remember my original password and email for my original account, so I had to create a new one. This is the newest chapter in V's, Erik's. Evey's and Kristy's adventure.


Chapter 14

 _ **" The Men Behind The Masks "**_

Kristy searched his face with loving eyes as her fingers traced every raised ridge and melted line. "What you have had to live with all these

years." She held his eyes with hers. " Oh Erik, what a foolish yet brilliant man you are." Her lips caught his in a soft kiss.

" How...how did you know?" The words barely left his mouth before Kristy wrapped her arms around his neck.

" The kiss." She smiled up at him, " There was only one man who kissed me like that... the Phantom." She smiled, " At first, I thought that I had imagined

it all, but the more I was with you, I began to notice your mannerisms-how you held my hand, how you smiled at me, I thought that I had imagined it

all, but then one day I realized it was true, you and the Phantom were one in the same." Her hand cupped his face . " I love you Erik Maurer, and I also

love the Phantom too."

A smile broke across his lips, a smile so wide Kristy giggled softly as he drew her into his arms, his hand smoothed across hair the

color of spun gold. " I never thought I would love again after Christine, " Erik said softly as he looked into her eyes, fingers coming to rest against the

softness of her cheek.

A puzzled look crossed Kristy's face.

Taking a deep breath, he began. " There are many things about me you don't know...things I need to tell you..."

Kristy took his hand as they climbed the steps to where the Phantom's organ sat a midst lighted candelabras. Sitting down on the stool, she crossed her

hands in her lap, waiting.

" I was born in a small town just north of Rouen, France in 1862..." He began, moving around and between the candelabras, glancing up at Kristy's face as

he continued. " ...my mother was so horrified by my appearance that my first birthday present from her was a mask to hide my face behind...and my

father..." Erik stopped and looked at her. " ...a master mason in the village, never saw me. Erik is not even my given name-it was given to me by the tribe

of gypsies I ran away with when I was 10 years old." (1)

Kristy's mouth hung open in astonishment as she stared at him." But...but that would make you over 120 years old-how can that be?"

Erik came to her side, taking her hands in his gloved ones. " What I am about to tell you will sound incredible, but it is all true!" His eyes locked with hers.

" Destiny sent me here."

Kristy shook her head slowly. " What?"

" A spirit called Destiny sent me here." He said again, the grip on her hands tightening.

" I ….I don't understand..."

" Neither did I... she came to me in the lair after Christine had left me for her Comte...she spoke of second chances and the future- the next thing I

remember was being in an underground tunnel..."

Kristy's eyes grew wide as she studied his face. " Then you...you are the real Phantom that Gaston Leroux wrote about..." Her voice trailed off.

" And everything he wrote is true." Erik lowered his face, he couldn't stand the accusations and hate that would be showing in her eyes.

" Erik, " Kristy raised his chin so she could see into his eyes." Christine put you through hell..."

" I killed innocent people for her..." his pain filled voice echoed throughout the grotto as he stood. " I set afire my own home because of her..." Kristy could

see the emotions flooding across his face. " I loved her, and she betrayed me..."

" I will never betray you …..." She paused moving to his side, her hand reaching out to touch him gently, " I love you...you are my Phantom...now and

always."

" Are you sure it is this way?" A muffled voice in a distant tunnel echoed off the walls. Erik pushed Kristy behind him as he listened to the voices.

There were at least four maybe more, and they were coming closer. Turning to her, he took her hand in his and walked toward the back wall of the cave. "

We'll be safe here." He spoke softly finding the tripwire; a hidden passage slowly opening. Grabbing one of the candles, he pulled Kristy through the opening

and into the shadows of the tunnel, the door closing silently behind them.

Eric Finch flashed the torch ahead of him as he, Stone, Raoul de Chagny and one other man made their way down the tunnel. " This one looks like it has

recently been used." Finch pointed out, stopping in his tracks. He looked over at de Chagney.

" According to the original blueprints, this tunnel..." Raoul glanced quickly at the map he held in hishands, " should intersect with the underground lake and

cavern a few meters further ahead." He rolled the papers up and placed them back in the tube he was carrying.

" Inspector, about 20 meters up ahead, there is a dead end. There was a cave in recently-it's impossible to get through that way." The workman carrying

the lantern spoke up, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

" Thanks, Johnston. " Finch looked around. " Damn!"

" What now, Chief?" Stone questioned.

" Back to square one." Finch sighed heavily, " Let's go, I'm getting claustrophobic." He turned and

headed back in the direction they had just come from.

Erik raised the candle in the air as he led Kristy down the earthen tunnel, finally stopping at a doorway. " Follow this passage, it will take you to the stage

entrance-listen quietly before you open the door..." He touched Kristy's face with his hand. " Remember, the Phantom is here always." He touched the

spot between her breasts, just over her heart. " I love you." Then he was gone.

" Erik!" Kristy called after him, searching the darkness. " Please be careful!" Sighing, she stepped inside and closed the mirror right before Meg burst into

her room.

" Kristy...there you are...! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!"

" I'm sorry...I went to the chapel, I...I wanted to be alone for a while." Kristy smiled shyly.

" Mr. de Lamonde has called a meeting-" Meg looked at her watch. " We have to go now, or we will be late!" Grabbing Kristy by the hand, she pulled her

from the room.

Eric Finch looked at the plans on the wooden table as his men and Stone gathered around. " This is where the tunnel has collapsed according to Smythe. "

He glanced over to where Raoul stood . " If you would Comte..."

" Well, there are two other openings, one here, on the west end of the stage, the other from the southside of V Boulevard ( formally known as Adam Sutler

Boulevard) He pointed to the street map." I don't know about the one from the stage entrance-if it is navigational-but the entrance from the street is

definitely-I have been in it."

" It's as good a place as anywhere to start. Dominic, you and Waters try the stage tunnel...de Chagney and I will come in from the street...if you find

anything, radio me..." Finch paused, " be careful...we don't know how bad it may be in there..."

" Right..." Stone glanced at Waters. " ...let's go."

" Bring your maps Comte…I have a feeling we may need them." Finch started down the tunnel.

Philippe de Lamonde paced the office nervously. Damn them! Why the hell did Finch and Penway have to

stick their noses into his business. Now, he would have to put an end to it before everything he had worked

so hard for came crashing down around his feet. He had to get rid of this so-called "Phantom" before he

ruined everything-especially the discovery of the antique treasure trove he and some of the workmen had

uncovered during the third phase of renovation to the old opera house-it was worth millions and nothing was

going to take that away from him! They had already found a safe location far from the opera house for it,

now all he had to do was get rid of the interlopers that threatened his future. He pushed the intercom button

on the phone. " Danielle?"

" Yes, Mr. de Lamonde?" The reply filtered through the speaker.

" Hold all calls for the rest of the day...I will be out of the office for a bit."

" Yes, sir."

de Lamonde grabbed the piece of paper lying on the desk, and scanned it quickly. "... _**Or if the manager, in any month, delay for more than a**_

 _ **fore night the payment of the allowance which he shall make to the Opera ghost, an allowance of 20 thousand pounds a month..."**_

de Lamonde skipped the next few sentences, **_" Box Five on the grand tier shall be placed at the disposal of the Opera ghost for every single_**

 _ **performance..."**_ (2) The note had been found on his desk earlier that morning..." If you think you can outwit me Monsieur Ghost you are very

mistaken..." His face grew heated as he crumpled the paper up throwing it into the waste can, and left the office slamming the door behind

him.

" Anyone have an idea why this meeting was called for?" Evey asked as the others gathered on the stage.

" I have no idea my love." V answered her as Meg, Christy and the others gathered around. It was only a matter of moments before de Lamonde appeared

on stage accompanied by several men." Thank you for coming..." He began, " I am afraid I have some rather bad news..."

Mummers and low voices spread across the stage as everyone stood listening.

" What bad news? " Evey asked glancing at V.

" I am afraid I am going to have to cancel the show."

" Cancel the show?!" Evey exclaimed..." You can't cancel the show!"

de Lamonde let out a deep breath. " I received a mail this morning from the Building Control Team...they have deemed this building unfit for human

occupancy until the tunnel restoration is completed .It is out of my hands."

" I thought all the inspections had been carried out to the department's satisfaction..." V spoke watching the man standing several feet away from him.

" Steven, give me a couple of minutes with him so I can find out what is going on." Evey said her hand on his arm. V lowered his head in agreement.

She walked over to de Lamonde. " What is going on?"

" Nothing that concerns you, Miss Hammond..." de Lamonde replied as Kristy joined Evey

" You cannot be serious... this opera house is my concern..." She looked at him, unbelievably. " Those inspections were carried out under strict rules...we

were given a clean slate to begin the production... you know it!" Evey's eyes flared.

" Miss Hammond, I really don't care what you think, as of now this production has been canceled." de Lemonde smirked, walking away.

" Evey, " Kristy's hand landed lightly on her arm..." He can't do this can he?"

V joined her..." There is more to what is going on here than what our illustrious manager is leading us to believe."

" The city cleared us on the renovations. Why would they change their mind?" Evey questioned V.

" I don't think they did, love."

" Oh my god, the opera house will be ruined, and the university..." A look of total disbelief crossed Evey's face.

V's hands took her by the shoulders gently. " I will pay de Lemonde's office a visit...I will find out what is behind the cancellation, and it will be corrected...I

promise."

Evey looked up at him. " Just be careful...you don't know what he is up to..."

" Whatever it is, it is as good as over." He smiled down as he took her into his arms. " I will speak with Erik and make our plans for tonight."

" I don't understand...why would he cancel the show just like that?" Kristy spoke quietly as Erik crossed the stage, walking toward everyone.

" Was that de Lamonde?" Erik asked. " What did he want?"

" He just canceled the production." Kristy answered.

" May I speak with you?" V's hand landed lightly on Erik's shoulder as his friend just stared at the retreating back of the opera house manager. " I believe

there is more going on than what our friend leads us to believe." V replied said. " Erik, I may need your help tonight on a rather important reconnaissance

mission."

" You have my help anytime you need it V."

" Good, good...I believe we need to pay Mr. de Lamonde's office a visit. I think we may find something of great interest to us there."

Erik looked at V. " What?"

" It seems that our manager may have found a few things that could be of great wealth to Evey' department and also to the University." V paused, " But like

Norsefire before him, he does not agree with that assumption. "

" Do you think that's the reason he canceled the show?" Erik asked.

" That my friend, I hope to find out tonight. We will meet at the tunnel entrance at 9 pm. I will not stand by and watch him destroy everything Evey has

worked so hard on, nor threaten future harm to anyone here in this facility.

Erik nodded his head in agreement. "The Phantom will protect what is rightfully his."

" Then we are agreed?" V replied.

" Agreed."

Each man moved toward the shadows, the darkness once again becoming their friend. Tonight, the terrorist and the opera ghost would begin the fight

against those who threatened their world.

(1,2) Original manuscript from The Phantom of The Opera


End file.
